Field
The present invention relates generally to fuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to fuses that include a hollow fuse body.
Description of Related Art
Fuses are used as circuit protection devices and form electrical connections between sources of electrical power and components in circuits that are to be protected. A particular fuse design includes an electrically insulating, hollow fuse body, a fusible element disposed within the hollow fuse body, and electrically conductive endcaps coupled to ends of the hollow fuse body in electrical connection with respective ends of the fusible element. Typically, electrical connections are established between the endcaps and the ends of the fusible element by trapping or crimping the ends of the fusible element between exterior surfaces of the fuse body and interior surfaces of the end caps. A small amount of solder may be disposed within the endcaps prior to fitting the endcaps on the ends of the fuse body for securing the endcaps to the ends of the fuse body and improving the electrical connections with the fusible element.
Due to the tight tolerance between the hollow body and the endcaps and, very little solder flows around the fusible element. Generally, fuse endcaps fit onto the ends of a fuse body in a close clearance relationship therewith, with very little space between the exterior surfaces of the fuse body and the interior surfaces of the end caps. Thus, during assembly of the fuse, there may not be sufficient room between the endcaps and the fuse body to allow solder to reflow and achieve a consistent and reliable connection with the fusible element. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.